


Will You Marry Me?

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e05 Nightmare Logic, FTM Sam Winchester, If you want something tagged let me know, Its got fluff and then angst and more fluff, M/M, Not gonna lie this is probably the fluffiest thing you are going to get from me, Trans Sam Winchester, You both know who you are, this was inspired by some people on my discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Sam and Gabriel go and try to find Maggie but then one thing can lead to another.





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Bruno Mars
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at Sabrielandacesam! I take requests!

Gabriel fiddled with the box in his pocket. It has been there for a few weeks now. He needs to find the perfect moment. Gabe watches Sam, the love of his life fawning over a Labrador puppy. The puppy's owner was smiling and talking to Gabriel about the breeder they got him from. So Gabriel makes a mental note to check it out.    
  


 

"Sam we have to go. Dean and Cas are waiting for us," Gabriel tries to convince the man to keep moving.     
  


 

"Awww ok." Sam stands back up patting the puppy on the head one last time. "Bye bye cutie. Thanks for letting me pet him."    
  


 

"Bye guys!" The owner of the lab turns to continue their walk. Sam and Gabe turn to walk the opposite direction.    
  


 

"God, he was so fucking cute!" Sam smiles. "I love dogs so much."    
  


 

"I know Sammich." Gabriel laughs. "You kinda always make a big deal out of them."    
  


 

"It is because they are important!" Sam responds playfully. "Dogs deserve better than humans."    
  


 

"You are right, and you should say it."    
  


 

Sam laughs and smiles happily. He continues along towards the restaurant where Dean, Bobby, and Mary were waiting.    
  


 

At Sam's smile, Gabriel can feel himself fall even further in love with the human.    
  


 

  
\--------------------------------------------------   


 

  
  
Gabriel raced out of the barn. He knew what had been killing all those people and right now he knew for a fact that Sam was in incredible danger. The dijn had been taking people and has been able to make their worst fears come to life. Gabriel had found out it was the man who had insisted go with Sam to help find Maggie. Gabe had no idea where Sam was. Jumping all the steps to the house Gabe races into the living room.    
  
Dean is sitting at the chair sharpening a knife. Gabriel thinks momentarily that its a little nerve-wracking for the people who they are saving but he pushes past it.    
  


 

"Gabriel?" Dean questions.   


 

  
"Where are Sam and Neil?"    
  


 

"They were heading out to an old shed near the graveyard. Why?"    
  


 

Gabriel turns to run out the kitchen door. But skids to a stop to answer Dean. "Neil is a Dijn. One powered up by Archangel Grace. I need you to stay here though. "   


 

"Why?" Dean growls getting up. "My baby brother is in trouble, so I need to help him."   
  


 

Gabriel uses some of the barely regained grace he has to push Dean back into his chair. "Don't test me, Winchester," Gabriel growls low and harsh. Dean's eyes widen in surprise at Gabriel's aggression.    
  


 

Gabriel doesn't wait to hear Dean's response. He turns around and races out towards the cemetery. The running archangel stumbles over tree roots. Gabriel would fly, but he doesn't know if he would have enough grace to do fly there and kill the dijn. He knows these things are powered up and are dangerous because the usual ways of killing them don't work. He might not know that much about hunting, but he knows enough of the basics to be able to understand what kills what. Gabriel finally reaches the Cemetery after what seems like an eternity.    
  


 

Gabriel once again skids to a stop; dirt and grass kicking up when he did. Gabriel focuses on trying to listen to where Sam is. He can hear the faintest sound of fighting. He takes off in that direction. He runs for another few more minutes. He can listen to his heartbeat pounding, and he is also struggling to breathe. When he saw what he was looking for he was horrified. Sam was fighting against Lucifer. He turned towards where he heard laughter coming from Neil.    
  


 

Gabriel can feel anger rising in him as he watches Sam being pushed onto his back by the Lucifer apparition.    
  


 

“Come on Sammy we should have some fun don’t you think?” The Lucifer voice threatens, and well Gabriel might’ve not been the smartest being alive, but he already knows where this is heading. The archangel feels a twinge of guilt for Sam before he focuses his grace on Neil and uses it to knock him out. As soon as it hits the dijn, the Lucifer ghost disappears.    
  


 

Ga briel runs over to Sam and helps the human up. Sam has tears in his eyes, and he’s sniffing a bit. “Hey hey, Sam, you’re ok! It’s ok he isn’t real he’s dead. He can’t hurt you anymore,” Gabe tries to comfort the human.    
  


 

“Gab e?” Sam asks between sniffles. Now that Gabriel was closer to his boyfriend he can genuinely see what damage had been done. Sam’s wrist was most likely broken as well as his leg, and his nose was bleeding. He had hand sized bruises around his neck, and Gabriel was willing to bet that the human had more under his clothes.    
  


 

“Yes, baby it's me. Let’s get going so Cassie can heal you ok?”  Gabriel needed to kill the monster. “Can you walk by yourself?”   
  


 

“Yeah, I can.” Sam stumbles to his feet, and once again Gabriel feels guilty.    
  


 

"Ok do you want to get started back towards the house?"   
  


 

"What about Maggie?" Sam questions.   
  


 

"We will find her," Gabriel.    
  


 

_ If I wasn’t so stupid and got my grace depleted, then I could heal him right now! God, why am I so dumb sometimes? _   
  


 

Gabriel makes sure that Sam is ok before running over and slicing the dijn's throat. He watches a tiny bit of grace escape. He grabs a small bottle that he had in his jacket and locks the grace into it. Then the archangel stabs him in the head. Gabe turns back toward where Sam was slowly making his way back to the house. He runs up to where the human was limping along. Gabriel puts his arm around Sam and helps him take more of the weight off of his injured foot.    


 

  
"Gabriel you don't need to do all this." Sam huffs. "I've had worse and walked further."    
  


 

"Well, you shouldn't have had to," Gabriel retorts. "If I hadn't been stupid, then Asmodeus wouldn't have stolen my grace, and we would've been alright."    
  


 

"That's not your fault," Sam says with a teeny smile. "You saved us. You saved me."    
  


 

"That doesn't mean anything," Gabriel whispers. "It doesn't matter what I did all that matters is I'm useless."    


 

 

"No Gabriel you aren't useless."    
  


 

 

The two of them were about halfway back to the house. At this point, Gabriel was completely holding up Sam.    
  


 

"It sure feels like I am sometimes." Gabriel once again whispers.   
  


 

 

"Not to me," Sam responds.  "You aren't even close to useless."   
  


 

 

"Ask Dean, and he will say something different."   
  


 

 

"Dean only says that cause you're dating his little brother,"  Sam replies cheekily. "Dean has treated everybody who has even had a crush on me just like this."    
  


 

 

"I suppose you're right."    
  


 

 

"You do matter to me."    
  


 

 

\-------------------------------------------   


  
Gabriel watches as Cas heals Sam. He feels a twinge of jealousy in his stomach. He starts playing again with the box in his pocket.    


 

  
"There you go Sam," Cas says as soon as he finishes healing him. "You should also get a lot of rest."    


 

  
"Of course I will Cas. Thank you."    


 

  
"It isn't a problem Sam."    


 

  
Cas turns and nods at Gabriel and walks away. Sam and Gabriel stay in the room. Gabe comes and sits by Sam on the bed. He uses on his hands to grab Sam's hands and the other to grab the small box.   


 

  
"You did great today Gabriel," Sam smirks at the archangel. "You found Maggie and saved me from Neil."    


 

  
"It really wasn't all that hard," Gabriel responds.    


 

  
"Yeah well neither Dean, Bobby, Mary or myself figured it out. And I was too busy with a broken leg to help out much."    


 

  
"I suppose. Of course, you would break your leg, so you don't have to do any work," Gabriel jokes.    


 

  
"Naturally! I don't want to do anything that makes me break a sweat," Sam plays along.   


 

  
"But really, Sam I saw what you were terrified of."   


 

  
Sam looks away. "Then we shouldn't need to talk about it."    


 

  
"Sam-"    


 

  
"Please, Gabe," Sam whispers. "Not right now."   


 

  
"Sam I just need you to know one thing. Is that ok?"   


 

  
"I suppose."    


 

  
"I will never ever let another person touch you like that again." Gabriel stands up and gets on one knee. Sam gasped "No way."    


 

  
Gabriel continues along. "I have been trying to find a perfect moment to ask this but since I have recently realized how short life as a human truly is. And well I have known you for so long that I can't come up with a reason why I haven't done this before. And I know I'm not exactly at my strong point, but I still believe that we can make it. And while we can't make it official" Gabriel takes a shaky breath. "Sam Winchester you are the love of my life, and I would be honored if you would become my husband."   
  


 

Sam is crying. "Of course. Of course, I will! Yes!" Sam slides off of the bed and embraces Gabriel in a hug. Gabe can feel Sam's tears wetting his shirt, but he doesn't care. All that matters to him is Sam's response. "I love you so much, Gabriel!    
_   
_

 

_ He said yes! He does love me! _   
  


 

Gabriel pulls away and grabs Sam's hand. He slides a gold and blue ring onto the man's finger. Blue-green eyes meet his and Gabriel can't help but break into a smile."    
  


 

Gabriel leans forward and kisses Sam. Sam returns the gesture and starts to giggle.    
  


 

"Oh, and what are you laughing about?"    
  


 

"I'm marrying an archangel."   
  


 

"Why is that funny?"    
  


 

"My father would throw a huge ass fit."     
  


 

"Well, your father is an asshole who doesn't deserve to have an opinion over who his son is marrying."   
  


 

"I mean to be realistic according to him I would be his daughter."    
  


 

"Fuck that you're a dude and that's final.   
  


 

Sam starts giggling even harder. "I know, but thanks for agreeing."   
  


 

"What else would you have me here for?" Gabriel chuckles. Sam has been laughing more these past few days than for weeks.   
  


 

"You can cook pretty well. You are also pretty funny, so I guess there's no freedom for you." Sam snarks.   
  


 

"Dang man! That's not fair." Gabriel responds.    
  


 

Sam kisses him again.   
  


 

Gabriel breaks it off again.  "So who is gonna freak at the news the most? Other than your brother of course."    
  


 

"Jack and Rowena," Sam responds instantly. "Rowena is going to tell me I don't need a man in my life. And Jack is probably going to cry and be so happy. Cas is just going to be ok with it, and Mary will ask what took us so long."    
  


 

"You know she would have a great question. I really don't know what took me so long to ask you. I started thinking about it right about when the darkness was released, but there was just so much going on I never got the chance."   
  


 

"I'm ok with it. It's worth the wait for me."    
  


  
"Should we go and break the news to the family?"    
  


 

"Can we tell Dean last? I want to be able to treasure how he responds."   
  


 

"This is one of the biggest reasons why I asked you to marry me."


End file.
